Piercing hunt!
by Bweiss
Summary: All Weiss boys have a piercing of some sort, except Ken…Well they are not sure, and they are going to find out!
1. And so the hunt starts

Pain-in-the-ass-disclaimer

I own nothing but my ideas…and I'm not even sure of that, so don't sue…

* * *

A little idea I had thanks to having lot of things to do…

All Weiss boys have a piercing of some sort, except Ken…Well they are not sure, and they want to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1-.And so the hunt starts...**

The rising sun announces that another day has come. On a street of Japan, four boys are leaving the dream world, each one at their own particular way. The youngest and perkiest of all is the first to wake up, but he spends a good while reminiscing on bed about all the sub realness of his wicked life. The next to wake up was a redheaded, yes, a natural redheaded. He does not stops himself to think, he does not wants to think and the best way to don't think is having no time. Few moments later a burnet opens his eyes and adopts the same strategy as the redheaded, but instead of cleaning up his room, he dedicates his time to messing it up, obviously, not on purpose. Last, the other blond wakes up; he had no problems with the thinking part, because the hangover makes all the work.

And so the day goes on, just as the sun, and the boys keep on with a regular routine; a routine broke only by little details just as this one:

-Kenkennnnn- says Youji

-What'ya want?

-Can't you speak properly?- interferes a annoyed Ran

-No I can't, Aya

-Kenyyyy- continues whining Youji

-WHAT?

-Could you do a little favor to your sexy friend?

-Depends…

-Could you be my muse and get naked? Please?

And so, as the little details that break the monotony, a small line can produce many unexpected reactions. All of them stare with eyes as plates, but continue in different ways: excited squeals from crazy fangirls; the conclusion made in Omi's brain that so much alcohol finally leaved Youji as a brainless being; a tomato faced Ken, and a dangerously furious Aya.

-Kudo, to the basement, NOW!

And with another subtle line the spell is broken.

-What the hell was that! You better leave you hand of Ken if you want to leave them where they belong. Understood? The statement was accompanied with a murderous look form the katana wielder's eyes.

-Wow that's the most you have talked to me since I burned down the toaster!

-Kudo…

-Ok ok sorry, no need to get all crazy, that is not the intention

-And what other intentions could you have for a naked Ken!

-Investigation, a little and necessary research, the need for information and knowledge; that's it.

-Now you are getting more than just your hands slice off.

-Calm down, big red. This is also convenient for you, I bet you also want to know. Have you ever wondered of Ken, like the rest of us, has a piercing?

-What?

-A piercing, like your earing, you know when you…

-I know what a piercing is, moron; but where the hell do you get those ideas?

-I was a P.I. And I sure that you are curious now, especially since this is Ken we are talking about.

-What do you mean with that?

-Je nothing. But since you didn't deny that you are interested, what about helping me a little?

-Hum, but why do you want my help? Luring people to get naked is your especially.

-Well, I just blow up all my plan and cover. Ken will be defensive and I bet you can make it!

-Why not only ask him?

-What about if he lies? Come on I mean no harm to him.

-…No

-A well, I did not expect much cooperation anyway…I guess I'll just use my charm on the sweet Kenken…

As the playboy retreats, the wheels on the redheaded head start turning, making conclusions and covering the noise made by Ran's pride; an so the word leave the leader's mouth.

-Forget it I will do it. Only for information, it is important to know a team.

A one plan is set in motion, little the redheaded knows that another plan was on its way.

-I can't believe that worked, Youji!

-Ja, told'ya our ice queen in not that hard to read.

-Let's hope that it does not backfire us. Now help me with my homework.

-Omi, you know I can't really help you.

-Yes you can, you are an expert. It is my anatomy class.

-You should have said that before! Let's get naked!

-Heeeeelp!

* * *

If you get all the way to here, it is your right to give your opinion. You know you want to review…come on the button is calling you…insert big puppy eyes

Thanks!


	2. An so, another plan gets in motion

Pain-in-the-ass-disclaimer

I own nothing but my ideas…and I'm not even sure of that, so don't sue…

A little idea I had thanks to having lot of things to do…

All Weiss boys have a piercing of some sort, except Ken…Well they are not sure, and they want to find out.

* * *

**Introspective I: subject Ran Fujimiya**

As the sun greets us once more, I break my usual routine. I'm not arranging everything to a perfect and cold order, making my room as the reflection of my desire for achieving the unemotional being that I'm on the exterior; instead of that, I'm lying on the bed. I failed to myself…I'm opening again, and opening for the most simplistic reasons. It has been going for some time now, but I needed an alarm to show me the changes…changes in my decision, because I'm those both persons. There is no change from the cold Aya to the human Ran; I'm only allowing that old self, which I had been so focused to strangle, to breathe again. Now I have two options, keep with the tedious job of strangling him or to let him live.

In the past, it was simple; it was like my real life, to kill for personal survival; to strangle myself for protecting myself. Now it is different. Now I want more than survival. That voice is screaming with no air, I'm screaming for it, even if that means to destroy myself…Those two persons fighting for control of myself; one was born because everyone else was lost; but, could he survive when I found others and I'm not alone anymore?

-Aya, It's time for breakfast-

As I fail to answer, the door opens and a burnet reveals his worried brown eyes.

-Are you all right? You are still in bed and even Youji is up.

-Yeah, I was just thinking…

-Well don't think that much; the smell of burned brain is annoying as hell.

And I know the answer to my questions when a small laugh is released from my lips and a smile is plastered in Ken's face.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And so, another plan gets in motion**

Breakfast feels different, the air smells like liquid smiles and it is contagious to all of the occupants of the table. Or, maybe, I'm the one who is different, maybe everything is the same, but I'm able to finally smell it and I decide that I like it, even though that annoying voice tells me that it is the smell of my own destruction.

-Well, now that everyone is finished, I need to talk to you, Aya.

-Alright, but this better be important.

The walk to the basement is short and in no time he is staring at me, waiting for something to be said.

-So, you are in, right?

-Yes

-And no baking up on us?

-I never break my promises,

- Anyway, we need you to get closer to Kenken, go it? Go to everywhere you can with him.

- I will see what I can do, but why me?

-Well, we know is that Kenken hates and sucks at lying and you are the least lye-able person of this house; also, he has a weak spot for you.

-Does the word lie-able exist?

-I just make it exist. Now, go out there and start with the bonding!

-Shut up

I leave and start thinking that, maybe, I can use this stupid plan of those two stupid blondes for my own non-stupid plan…They will be that perfect cover, so I do not have to blow my carefully built authority and obtain what I accepted to want.

And so, another plan gets in motion…

* * *

-So, he agreed?

-Yes, but it was too simple. I'm starting to think there is something weird…

-You and your detectiveness suspicace, let's just move on and get everything set.

* * *

A little short, I know...anyway hope you liked it

If you get all the way to here, it is your right to give your opinion. You know you want to review…come on the button is calling you…insert big puppy eyes

Thanks!


End file.
